


In A Heartbeat

by Ruby_Eyes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Another drabble, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Eyes/pseuds/Ruby_Eyes
Summary: There's Doc Jaime, pregnant Brienne and a stethoscope.





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GumTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumTree/gifts).



> There's this section in [ JaimeBrienneOnline](http://w11.zetaboards.com/Jaime_x_Brienne/index/) where we put in fics we "can't write".  
> There was [one](http://w11.zetaboards.com/Jaime_x_Brienne/single/?p=10131070&t=11400804) (aka Post#285) I couldn't make a climax for (hence, I can't finish), because I suck at long, complicated fics.
> 
> Now, this drabble here is supposed to be a sort of ending to that unfinished fic. Even if we didn't get all the parts of a story, I wanted an ending so I could just move on from the idea. My muses won't let me write it all anyway. Hopefully, it's not too bad.
> 
> Gifting this to Gumtree just because I love her. *hugs*

“I-No. I am pregnant, Jai-Dr. Lannister,” Brienne stuttered in reply to her doctor _housemate's_ odd question about her health, her eyes locked on the stethoscope he stuck against her freckly chest. “ _Of course_ , I have faster heartbeat than normal.”

She tried to wiggle away from him – he had dragged her to a stool by the kitchen counter and trapped her between his thighs–but his hand on the small of her was keeping her from escaping his grasp.

“I know you are, wench,” he replied with a teasing grin, still holding his stethoscope against her chest, listening to her heartbeat as he watched the deepening of her blush. “You know, I can now remember the important bits of that night we worked on _that_ state of yours _._ ”

Brienne sputtered from embarrassment.Back when she had revealed to him about her pregnancy -- after that drunken, totally unplanned and unthoughtful night they’d shared in a pub’s bathroom stall, barely knowing each other – the arrogant doctor hadn’t even believed that he did have sex with her. He told her he’d thought he had only dreamed of having licked a very, very long pair of legs, not actually had sex with the freckly, blonde radiology department intern.But now, three months after that revelation, he’s claiming to remember bits of _that_ night. Boy did Brienne wish to be swallowed by the ground where she stood.

“E-Exactly. And you can see and feel this bump.” She trailed off when he ran his other hand on her stomach, no more teasing grin on his face but a small, heart-melting smile. “There. You can feel that. You do know my fast heartbeat isn’t due to a sickness… or… or you.”

Before asking whether she was sick, he had teased her first that her fast heartbeat was actually because of his _hot and bothersome_ presence. Of course, she immediately dismissed that; but it appeared he wasn’t done teasing her just yet.

“Mm-hmm.” Now he was caressing the hollow of her back, sending electric waves all over her body. He stood up from his chair, one hand still on her chest, the other on her back, probably there to catch her if she collapses from the barely there distance between their faces. “I'm a cardiologist, Brienne. I know the difference between a pregnant lady’s heartbeat… and that of a pregnant lady being trapped in the embrace of a man she likes.”

Seven help her; her heart was indeed pounding inside her chest.

“I don’t – You can’t be so sure about that,” she responded defensively. “Me liking you isn’t part of the bargain.”

He shook his head. “Nope. I only agreed to take care of you, have you stay in my apartment, until we can prove the baby’s paternity.”

“Yes.”

“You taking care of me when I’m drunk wasn’t part of the bargain either,” he added as he thumbed a sensitive part of her neck. “I didn’t ask for nightly home-cooked dinners too, when we struck that bargain. Or you putting plants inside the house to brighten my always dark moods. Or befriending old, grumpy Walder Frey from the house next door so he won’t play loud music anymore during days when I have to sleep after a 24-hour shift.”

Brienne swallowed hard as she looked him in the eye. Emerald orbs with flecks of gold and not a single trace of dislike towards the ugly woman he didn’t plan on knocking up. Oh, but she wasn’t even sure if he’d have wanted to have sex with her had he been sober then. _Would he?_

“Dr. Lannister, I only did those things because you’ve been so kind to take care of me,” she murmured a lame and only partly true excuse. “And the baby.”

“Jaime, Brienne. My name is Jaime.”

She could feel his warm breath tingling on her lips, but she fought the urge to kiss him. She’d been fighting it ever since he’d declared to her former roommates (and the cockroaches he'd seen lingering around her old flat) in Flea Bottom that he was taking her home with him. She couldn’t bear to lose that fight now.

“Jaime. You don’t need to be thankful for those things I did to thank _you._ ”

“This isn’t me being grateful, Brienne.” He picked up his stethoscope again and pressed it a bit harder against her heart. “And _this_ tells me you’re not merely thankful either.”

She took a deep breath and impatiently asked, “Well, what do you think it is, then, Doctor?”

“I can’t give a final diagnosis just yet,” he japed. But his expression soon turned serious. “I just know I don’t need that stupid paternity test anymore. I want you, no matter who the father is.”

She sighed sadly. “Jaime, you’re the only…”

“I know, wench,” he immediately interjected. “I've realized you’re too honest to lie about the baby’s father. I just thought I should let you know I’ll still want you, baby or no. _But_ I’m happy about the baby. I mean, no baby, no delicate pregnancy, no chance for me to have known Mommy Wenchie.”

Brienne groaned at the new nickname. “You will not call me that when the baby comes out.”

“Understood.”Jaime chuckled, still not letting her go. “Now, for me to be able to diagnose what _this_ is, you gotta help me do further tests.”

Before she could ask him what he meant, he shut her up as he finally closed off the distance between their mouths.

She grabbed his hand holding the cold apparatus on her chest and pulled it off her, afraid that he might go deaf from how much louder her heart was beating.

“What tests do you mean?” she asked after pulling away from the kiss, breathless and baffled at his words and the distracting smile that reappeared on his face.

“I mean date me, Brienne. Officially.”

She made sure to keep his stethoscope off her, certain that he would tease her endlessly if he hears how her heart skipped a beat for him.

Then she kissed him again.


End file.
